


Mouse Flu Battle

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Blood, Chivalry, Cold, Confusion, Drama, Mouse Flu, Multi, Pandemic - Freeform, Selfless, Silly, Suspense, Winter, chase - Freeform, chilly, deadly - Freeform, fatal - Freeform, global, narration, sneeze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: Not exactly my best and favorite fanfiction that I’ve written. It’s another passing daydream back in November 2017. I feel like a hypocrite sometimes. That Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction story didn’t have to scare me, you know. The only other site that this story got posted onto was DeviantArt. I couldn’t bring myself to post an unfinished project on FanFiction.Net.





	Mouse Flu Battle

**Mouse Flu Battle**

It was a chilly November for most people in London today. But unlike those who wear coats, sweaters and scarves to protect themselves from the cold, I loved this kind of temperature. My quarter length sleeved blouse and leggings under my skirt kept me snug and warm enough while I ventured out on a walk near my flat.

I’d already spent Thanksgiving with my foster parents a couple of days ago when I was visiting them in America. My foster cousin from my mother’s side of my family couldn’t make it, informing her aunt (my mum) that she wanted to celebrate her American holiday meal with fellow rival agents from Britain back at her New York HQ flat.

I didn’t mind missing her just for one time this year. She wouldn’t have to hear me dismiss the traditional Thanksgiving potluck meal at the dinner table or on my plate. I barely ate any of the dishes anyway every time.

After Halloween, an outbreak of a new strain of Mouse Flu began to spread near my neighborhood. For some strange reason, I never caught it from anyone during my usual commute to work by public transportation. Doesn’t mean that I never sweatdropped at the other infected pedestrians when their faces started to transform into a random colored furred mouse species.

Before I left for America to spend Thanksgiving with my foster relatives, the Mouse Flu outbreak never spread farther than Europe or Western Russia. Unfortunately, when I returned home to London during Black Friday, my mum called me and said that her mouse family relatives had caught the new strain. Even my British father, who was a camel by birth, began to get infected and transform himself.

This began to bother me. My mother’s relatives lived in various regions of North America. And somehow, they were showing similar flu like symptoms like everyone else with the disease. Though their faces never transformed, it seemed likely that they were easier carriers of spreading the virus even faster and infecting more of the people on the planet.

On the plus side, a nice stroll through a vacant Holland Park was looking lovely before me, as a rare light snowfall began to rain down on the last few days of November. While I was on my way to my favorite bench to read the latest book on my list, I heard a male voice screaming in the distance beyond the path of my destination. It got louder until I saw a small brown faced mouse flu-infected hamster with glasses running very fast. He passed by without noticing me on the walkway. I glanced at his fleeing form in confusion. Then I heard an angry yell follow from the same direction that the hamster had been running from.

Three other figures seemed to be chasing him. And they were also infected with mouse flu. One tall, skinny figure; one fat, short purple suit wearing figure; a big, fat figure in a red t-shirt; and a small pet on the second figure’s shoulder.

**“YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET SNEEZING ON ME, YOU VULNERABLE HAMSTER OF MY HEALTHY ENEMY!!!!”** Yelled the fat short figure, where he and his buddies ignored my presence on the path as well and ran past me.

I blinked as the weird individuals playing chase were far out of sight. What the hell was that all about? Oh, well. This world had always been crazy since I’d been born into it, anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I’d been reading my book under the cover of my umbrella for some time this afternoon. It was lucky I decided to wear winter boots during my walk in the park today; the snow was beginning to stick and pile onto the ground.

Still, the cold didn’t bother my lightly dressed attire. It felt so brisk and cool to me. And with everyone in town home sick lately, no way was I gonna get scolded for not dressing warmly like the rest of the mundane people of Earth.

“Oh! Good Grief, Madam! What ever is the matter with your sense of seasonal dress code?”

An exclaimed male voice tore me away from my reading, causing me to look up at the sudden cross intruder before me. He was wearing a large, red winter coat over his white mouse fur. Funny. I never met another white mouse other than myself-Oh, crap. Don’t tell me this guy is...

The tall mouse lifted up his red sunglasses, revealing a black eyepatch covering his left eye. His right eye, however, narrowed its amber gaze into my pair of sapphire orbs. “My goodness! You must be freezing. Are you not aware that there is a mouse flu outbreak infecting the entire world!?”

I stared at him, dumbfounded over his concern for me—a stranger’s—well being. Then my expression grew again, as the World’s Greatest Secret Agent began to strip off his red coat and brown wool sweater from around himself.

“Hey, wait a minute-!” I began in a spazzed protest. “You don’t have to-“ But my words fell on his large deaf ears, as he wrapped the warm materials over my shoulders, like a proper gentleman. I blushed in embarrassment because I was at the center of his chivalrous gesture.

“There now,” he smirked with a cheeky wink in his grin and eye. “Wouldn’t want a beautiful lady like you catching a terrible cold, now would we.”

I deadpanned at him. “Honto nii! You really didn’t have to do that, you know. We’re complete strangers. Why would you go out of your way to expose and sacrifice yourself to the disease to save someone like me?”

“Because of the agency that I work for,” he replied while taking a seat next to me on the bench and staring at me in a sappy, lovesick trance. “My boffin colleague at my HQ just located the epicenter of where the epidemic had first began to spread itself.” He paused to shiver for a few moments. “She believes that you, Ms. Shirakage Mouse, may be the original carrier of the new strain of mouse flu; yet you remain immune to its effects.”

I froze as what he explained to me made total sense to everything now. I turned my gaze away to look blankly at the white blanketed park in front of me. But a startling sneeze brought me out of my shock.

_“Ah-CHOO!!”_

I turned to my mysterious male twin as he sniffed and shivered again. “Bless you. Are you alright?”

He gave me a weak, cheesy smile. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you. _Snf.”_ However, another chilly wind blew around us, and Danger Mouse involuntarily shivered again. “Whoo!! P-Perhaps it _is_ getting a bit nippy for me,” he admitted bashfully and wrapped his arms around his white secret agent jumpsuit.

I groaned. “You Baka. That’s what you get for wanting to put a girl’s needs first before your own. FYI, I wasn’t even freezing from the snow in the first place, Genius.”

DM pawed at his big red nose and sniffed. “P-Please... _snf_...do forgive me, Ms. Shirakage. My instincts to help a lady feel comfortable in a harsh environment are just too strong for me to con- _hehheh_...control- _hah_...” Another sneeze overpowered his features, but he turned away to the side and buried his nose into the crook of his left arm. _“Aahh-t’Choooo!!”_

Before I could bless him again, he began to cough hard. “Oh, Danger Mouse-San,” I said with worry. “You’re infected with the new strain of Mouse flu too, aren’t you? I’ve heard that this unknown strain has been rumored to be bad news to some species of mice.” I leaned closer to him as he turned to face me again. His breathing started to labor in shallow heaves, but then...

My blood turned ice cold as I saw a small splatter of red on the palm of DM’s hand that had smothered his deep coughing fit. A smear of red also stained the right side of his chin and underneath his bottom lip. A stream of tears leaked through his amber eye and ran like a river down his cheek.

We stared at each other in choked silence and shock. That weak smile he expressed to reassure me to not worry over how serious the illness had progressed into his system...wasn’t the reason why I began to cry for him. I could see the fear behind his tear leaked eye; fear of not wanting to die by this virus.

I grit my teeth in frustrated emotion. “DAMMIT, DANGER MOUSE!!” I gripped the collar of his white shirt and glared at him with fresh, tearful rivers in my own eyes. “IF YOU HAVEN’T TOLD YOUR PEERS THAT YOU WERE CRITICALLY INFECTED WITH THE VIRUS YET, I SWEAR I’M GONNA SLUG YOU!!!”

He chuckled at me with a warm smile. “Jeopardy Mouse once mentioned that she bailed out of her family Thanksgiving dinner to spend her American holiday with me and Penfold this year. She never said ‘why’ though. Now, as I’m meeting her infamous anonymous cousin for the first time, I understand her reasons behind it all: she didn’t want me to meet you. But tell me something, Professor Shirakage Mouse...if I’m a stranger to you, why are you shedding tears for me...when you’ve found out that I’m nearly at Death’s door?”

My sapphire eyes welled up again, spilling more tears down my cheeks. “Shut up!!” I yelled at him and choked out a whimpering sob. “We have to hurry!! Get me to your HQ now so they can make a vaccine out of my DNA!! I won’t just let you die for nothing!!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boffins at DM’s agency who hadn’t been infected yet placed me in an isolation chamber while they wore hazmat suits. Through a glass window, I could see Danger Mouse’s quarantined room across from mine. But unlike me being perfectly healthy and getting my blood drawn for the desperately needed vaccine for the world, he was in intensive care.

There was a breathing mask attached to his mouth and snout. He was unconscious; as soon as we arrived here, the WGSA collapsed and started coughing again. This was the first time I’ve ever met him, and yet...nobody knows that I’ve known DM for a long time...longer than before my human soul was reborn into his world.

I could not look away or keep my tears from spilling out again. He looked so weak...helpless...defenseless...handsome...and still carried a pack ofwell toned, sexy abs on his shirtless chest.


End file.
